


Teach Me

by AauntyPasta



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Vibrators, learning new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AauntyPasta/pseuds/AauntyPasta
Summary: Johnathan moves into a new apartment after a bad break-up only to be woken by his neighbor and her new toy several weeks after moving in. When he confronts her, she asks him to teach her to use it.





	Teach Me

Just as Jonathan started to fall asleep, the buzzing noise started again. The walls between the apartments in the complex that he had just moved into were paper thin. Every night for the past two weeks, he had been woken by the buzzing. The sound might not have bothered him if not for the fact that he knew what the sound was.

He’d moved in to the apartment after breaking up with his girlfriend, Clarice. She had picked up the annoying habit of having him watch as she got off using her fancy vibrator then would not allow him to have sex with her. He had come to the conclusion that she didn’t like sex with him so he had dumped her and moved out.

Two weeks into his time in the new place, at precisely 2 o’clock in the morning, he had heard the noise of the woman next door, who he’d met briefly the second day here, using a vibrator. He’d expected moans or gasps of ecstasy, but in the two weeks she’d been trying, she seemed to have failed.

Three nights ago, he’d pounded on the wall and she called out an apologetic, “Sorry!” before stopping. Tonight, rather than pounding, he decided to go next door and tell her to knock it off.

He pulled his robe on over his t-shirt and boxers before heading down the hall. He pounded on the door and tied the belt more securely before the woman jerked the door open.

“Do you even know what time it is?” he asked.

“I’m aware,” she replied, her dark blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. “What do you want?”

Jonathan lowered his voice to a whisper. “I want you to stop using that damn vibrator!”

She grabbed him by the arm and jerked him in, closing the door behind him. “What I do in the privacy of my apartment is my own damn business,” she hissed.

Her blue eyes were fiery, shooting angry daggers at him. She wore a short, satin, lavender robe with, Jonathan suspected, nothing underneath.

“It’s my business if it disrupts my sleep,” he told her. “Or would you rather I tell a classroom full of high schoolers that their biology teacher is tired today because his neighbor has been trying to use her vibrator all night!”

She stepped back in surprise. “You wouldn’t.”

He held up his hand, his fingers a smidgen apart. “I’m that far away from it. Too bad it’s Saturday.”

“What has got such a big stick up your butt,” she said with her hands on her hips.

“I’ll have you know,” he spat. “I just broke up with my girlfriend because she would rather get her pleasure from one of those damn things than from me. To make matters worse, she made me watch with promises of glorious sex then would back out. Now, it turns out that I live next door to a woman who doesn’t even know how to use the damn thing!”

“It’s not as easy as it looks,” she protested.

“No kidding,” he replied.

“If you know so much about how to do it, Mr. Teacher,” she began. “Then teach me!”

“Fine,” he replied. “Go get it!”

She stopped. “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” he hissed. “Anything to get you to stop.”

“I’ll stop,” she said as she folded her arms across her chest. 

He looked at her, calming at her sudden hesitancy. “I am really serious,” he said. “Go get it. I’ll teach you what I observed with Clarice.”

“Do I get to know your name first?”

“Only if I get to know yours.”

She looked at him. “Alexandra. Alex for short.”

“OK, Alex,” he said. “My name is Jonathan. No short.”

“Jonathan,” she repeated then gestured to the door to her room. “Why don’t we go in the bedroom?”

Jonathan shook his head. “We do it out here,” he said. “You use it out here so you get used to using it out here.” He gestured over his shoulder. “Please refer to the previous threat.”

“Oh-kay,” she said and disappeared into the bedroom. When she came out, she was holding the instrument and handed it to him. 

The device was about six inches long and one inch wide. The knob at one end had several settings and a pushbutton on/off switch. It was waterproof, which meant it could be cleaned and sanitized in the dishwasher. He checked the setting.

“You’ve got the thing set on 8,” he said then turned it down. “It’s best to start on a lower setting.” He ran his fingers along it. “Don’t you use lube?” She shook her head. “I’m guessing it hurts when you put it in.” She nodded. “That’s why you need lube. And did you play with it before you got started?”

“Play with it?” she asked.

“Play with it,” he said. “Run it over your breasts. Down your legs. Around your neck. Get the feel for it.” He handed it to her then gestured to the couch. “Sit down. Get comfortable.”

She sat down on the couch and he sat down in a nearby chair. She looked at him hesitantly. “I’m not sure I want to open my robe for you just yet,” she said.

“Then don’t,” he said. “Turn it up a notch and do it through the robe.”

She turned the knob then glanced up at him and turned it on. He watched as she ran it along the collar at her neck, then down the opening of the robe she wore.

“Slowly,” he said. “Not so fast.” 

She nodded and ran slowly it across her breasts; she ran it around one nipple, then across the other. Using the slower pace, she passed it down her belly to the inside of her thighs. “How’s that?” she asked.

He could tell she was eager to touch it to her intimate areas, so he instructed her to move it to the area, but not use it just yet for penetration.

“Touch it to your clitoris,” he instructed. “Move it around it. Find the places that feel good.”

She nodded and slid it up the hem of the robe. Her movements were awkward, so he moved to a place across the coffee table from her and grabbed her legs to set her feet on the table. Then he spread her legs apart.

“Whoa, wait a minute,” she said as she closed her legs.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he said.

“Yeah, but it’s mine,” she said as she held her hand there.

“I’m not planning on raping you or anything,” he told her. “I’m just trying to give you better access to it.”

She looked at him through narrowed eyes and slowly spread her legs. She took the still humming instrument and ran it up her leg to her crotch.

“Now remember, no penetration,” he instructed.

He watched her awkward movements for several minutes then held out his hand. “Let me show you,” he said.

She ran her hand through her hair then hesitantly handed it to him. He turned it down a notch and ran it up her leg, slowly, then moved aside the hem of the robe so he could make sure he was massaging the correct spot. When her legs closed slightly, he pushed them open again.

“Spread yourself with your fingers,” he ordered and she moved her hand to comply. It was no wonder she was so hesitant and ignorant with the vibrator. While he could tell she had had sex before, it was obvious she hadn’t done so recently.

He slid the vibrator up her leg to her belly then down to her clit, stopping just short of penetration and moving it around until she gasped in pleasure and breathed. He pulled her hand away, allowing the folds of skin to wrap around the toy. He moved it up and down then side to side, as she moaned. He took her hand and placed it on the vibrator.

“Now you do it,” he said.

She nodded and moved it in circles, moaning as she did so. He smiled and adjusted his cock as it became hard.

“When can we attempt penetration?” she asked as she stimulated herself.

“When you get some lube,” he said.

She slid it away from her crotch and lay back to rest. “It came with a sample,” she said.

“Then go get it,” he ordered. While she was gone, he adjusted his arousal again.

“You OK?” she said as she stood over him, the bottle of lube in her hand.

“Helping you has given me a bit of a hard-on,” he replied.

“Maybe we should wait until some other time,” she said.

“You requested penetration,” he said. “If we do it now, I won’t have to come back.”

She bit her lip and sat back down on the couch. He sat on the coffee table and she put a foot on each side of him but kept her legs closed. She held the vibrator out to him.

“No, you’re going to do it,” he said. “A little bit goes a long way. Try not to get it on the controls.”

Alex squirted some of the lubricant on the vibrator and spread it around so it was coated with a thin film of it. “OK, now what?”

He put his hands on her knees and spread her legs as wide as they would go. He nodded to her and she switched it on. She touched the tip to her clitoris and gasped lightly at the sensation. She moved it slowly around before she slid it into her vagina.

“Slowly,” he reminded her.

She nodded and slid it in farther.

“Run it around the side closest to your belly,” he said. “See if you can find your g-spot.”

“How will I know when I find it?”

He grinned at her. “You’ll know,” he said.

She slowly slid it in, moving it around until she hit the spot and gasped with a moan.

“That’s it,” Jonathan said.

“Oh fuck,” she said.

“Keep moving it around that spot,” he told her.

She nodded and moved it around, moaning and writhing.

Jonathan placed his hands back on her knees and slowly closed them, creating pressure on the vibrator, causing her to call out. “Damn that feels good,” she said. She moved the vibrator around for several minutes until the battery died. She moaned in disappointment as she pulled it out of her vagina and collapsed on the couch.

“I think class is dismissed,” Jonathan said with a smile.

“Please say you’re coming back tomorrow,” Alex begged. “I’ll change the batteries and let you try it on me.”

“While that is tempting,” he said as he stood. “That would be part of the reason I left Clarice.”

“I’ll let you dip your stick in my milky way,” she said.

“Damn that’s tempting,” he said. “But I’m partial to getting to know the women attached to the milky ways I dip my stick in.”

“Then let’s have dinner,” she said. “We could go out.” She stood. “Please give me one more lesson.”

Finally, he relented. “OK, one more lesson.”

“Same time tomorrow?” she asked as he headed to the door.

He nodded. “Rap on the wall a few times to wake me.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++

At 2 a.m. the next morning, Jonathan was dozing when he heard the rap at the wall. He woke up and grabbed his robe, tying it securely before leaving his apartment to head next door. She was waiting in the same satin robe with a glass of white wine for him as she sipped at her own.

“So, teach,” she said as they sat down. “What tonight?”

“Well,” he said. “I thought we might see if we could get you to have an orgasm.”

She looked dejected and set her wine down. “Talk about an impossible mission.”

“You’ve never had an orgasm?” he asked. She shook her head. “Let’s see if we can’t change that.”

She pulled the vibrator and small bottle of lube from her robe pocket and lubed it up. “Now what?”

“Start like you did last night,” he said. “I’m not going to touch you unless you ask for help.”

She nodded then cocked her head. “What if I want to do something different?”

“Go ahead,” he said. “It’s your orgasm.”

“OK,” she said then took a drink of her wine before opening her robe. She started at her neck and slowly ran the active vibrator down her neck, across her naked breasts and around her nipples. She moaned as she moved lower, around her belly then to her legs and started back up, spreading her legs as far as she could.

As Alex manipulated it across her clit, Jonathan adjusted his dick as it grew hard. He looked up to see her smiling at his discomfort. “When I get done here,” she said before he could feel offended. “I’ll help you take care of that.”

He nodded and she rested her head back on the couch. She moaned as she ran the vibrator around her clit then slid it to her opening. Jonathan could tell that she was wet, being lubricated by her own body.

Slowly, she slid the toy in a bit then pulled it out, then in a little more, then back out again. She did this again and again until she reached the spot inside that made her arch her back.

“Turn it up a bit,” Jonathan suggested and she turned the knob and cried out.

“Oh yes!” she cried, releasing the vibrator to throw her hands above her head. “Move it!” she told him.

“You sure?”

“Please! YES!”

He grasped the end of the vibrator and began to manipulate it as she gripped at the fabric of the sofa. “Faster!”

He turned the speed up another click and she cried out again. He began to slide it in and out as if it were his cock. She arched again. “You know that the average time to orgasm for a woman…ah!” he turned it up another notch and smiled. “... is twenty minutes.”

“I’m hoping it won’t take that long,” he commented with one hand on the bulge in his shorts.

“Fuck, me neither,” she said. 

Alex ran her hands across her breasts, pinching the nipples. He sped up his thrusts and she put her hand on his. He stuck his hand down next to the vibrator and pressed her clit against it. She arched again but was unable to make a sound. She gasped rhythmically then cursed, cried out and collapsed on the couch. She moved his hand and pulled it out, turning it off and tossing it on the table. She glanced at the clock. 2:30.

“That’s how it’s done,” Jonathan smiled.

“I think I got it,” Alex agreed. “Now it’s your turn.”

“You don’t have to,” he told her.

“I showed you mine,” she said.

“You want a mess?”

She hopped up and disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a fluffy beach towel that she handed him. Then she went in the kitchen and got in a drawer to get a round vinyl tablecloth. She moved her wine glass and the vibrator then spread the tablecloth on the coffee table. She spread the towel over that.

“Keep it on the towel and you’ll be fine,” she told him.

He adjusted his cock then stripped his robe off. He had gone to bed without a t-shirt the night before, exposing a muscled torso, and was clad in only his boxer shorts. He dropped his shorts and looked up at her as she looked at it in awe.

“Impressed?”

“Oh yeah,” she replied then got an evil look. She tossed him the vibrator. “Give it a try,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow before turning the vibrator on. She put her hands behind her head and lay back on the chair, putting her feet on the edge of the table. He knelt on the other end.

He gripped his hard-on and ran the vibrator over the tip. He gasped then ran it up the underside back and forth from tip to base and back again. On one trip to the base, he ran it around his ball sack. His hips started to move back and forth, thrusting his stiff cock through the air as he closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Holding the vibrator where his ball sack met his dick, he started to slide the other hand up and down. Breathing heavily, he looked down to look at Alex as she watched him. Her hand was between her legs, stroking her clitoris and gasping as she watched him.

Suddenly, she stood up and removed her robe. “Enough of that,” she said. “Front or back?”

“What?”

She took the vibrator, turned it off and threw it on the couch. “Front or back,” she said. “Choose or I will.”

“Back?” he said hesitantly. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and turned, getting on her hands and knees in front of him on the coffee table.

He understood now. “I want you,” he told her. “But I thought we were going to get to know…”

“Fuck that,” she said. “Just fuck me.”

He ran his hands over her ass and pulled her closer with a jerk. He slid a hand between her legs and found the wet crevice then grasped his erection and placed it there.

“Just do it,” she said. “Don’t be dainty… ah.”

Suddenly, he was pounding her ass with his hips. She shuddered, causing him to speed up as she moaned. He loved the feel of her heat running along his cock, pushing deep then out as she gasped and moaned. He felt her slide her hand between her legs, pressing her clit and screaming with the pleasure of it. He loved that she was so tight around him.

“You are so damn tight,” he told her as he rocked her.

He leaned forward to touch her breasts as they moved, hanging down almost to the table. He suddenly pulled out.

“I was just about to come!” she protested.

“Me too,” he told her. “Over. Front.”

She turned over and he looked down at her. “I just want to watch you come,” he said.

She smiled and he slid his cock back into her. She lifted her hips as he slammed into her again and again. “Oh yes!” he cried as she threw her head back and screamed. Watching her come like that made him thrust faster, harder. He thrust again and again before crying out and exploding within her. He collapsed against her.

He rested his head on her breast. With one hand, he stroked her other nipple. “Damn,” he said.

She caught her breath. “Dinner tonight?”

He looked up at her. “Sure,” he said. “Where do you want to go?”

“Don’t care,” she said. “As long as we can do this again afterward.”

He laughed.


End file.
